Data analytics may refer to the processing of voluminous and/or complex datasets to uncover insights from the underlying data including, for example, patterns, correlations, trends, and/or the like. For example, processing a dataset may include subjecting the dataset to one or more algorithms including, for example, various machine learning algorithms, data mining algorithms, and/or the like. The algorithms may be applied to the dataset in a sequence that corresponds to a directed acyclic graph (DAG). As such, the output and/or results, from one or more earlier algorithms in the directed acrylic graph, may be further processed by one or more subsequent algorithms in the directed acyclic graph.